


Even Love

by Cescky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc pay a visit to see the little Milan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Love

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST!!!
> 
> I wrote this a few days after the birth of Milán :)... I love Milan and Shaki, but feels with fabrique *cries* //Lia wasn't born yet, so don't ask for her /SOB/ //
> 
> Sorry for my Potato (English) and blahblahblah

Cesc took Milan’s hand. So tiny, so soft, so warm…. The little Milan was looking at him with big curiosity. Damn! Milan’s eyes were so alike the ones of Gerard, but he also resemble a lot of his mother… Cesc couldn’t watch them anymore. He was sure nobody would understand him when he says that sometimes he envy the girls. Not that he wants to be one, but to be able to make a child, a baby, was magical. Was the power of create something that man will never have. Still Cesc was more than sure he would be too scared to make one if he were a girl.

He sighed, what was he thinking? Of making babies? He was sure if he would ever tell Gerard he would laugh at him at least for a week. The baby noticed how Cesc was getting distracted so he squeezed his hand hoping that Cesc will pay attention to him. And he did. He saw the baby again who smiled to him, but Cesc sighed again.

“you are really beautiful, aren’t you? So lucky to have Gery as a father” he said softly stroking a cheek of the baby who laughed again. Cesc smiled kissing his forehead. Piqué entered the room smiling to see his bestfriend so near the little baby.

“Do you like him?” he asked smiling standing next to him.

“he seems to be really clever….good for him having a father like you” said Cesc joking.

“Shut up. The idiot here is only you. Don’t hear this guy, Milan, he is up to no good.” Said Gerard taking the baby on his hands.

“hey! That’s not correct. The one up to no good and bullying me it is you!”

“shh..Haven’t you heard that lying is bad?”

Cesc shook his head he was about to reply when he saw Shakira coming into the room smiling to both. Wow, he wasn’t sure how but Shakira always look like the most beautiful woman in the world. Just the best for Gery…

“Holaaaaaaa cescito!!” exclaimed the artist hugging Cesc smiling happily to see him. Shakira always liked Cesc, he was fun, and he would always help her when they were at home. Cesc was a really nice guy.

“Hola~, how are you?” Cesc asked kissing her cheek.

“I cannot be better” said Shakira smiling. “are you going out to the training together?”

“yep, in a few minutes. I also wanted to say hello to Milan. He seems to be bigger day by day.” Said Cesc looking at the baby (that was looking at him) who was on his father hand.

“Oh yes, he eats like a little monster too! Just like his dad” said Shakira. Cesc laughed. “But he seems to like you.” Added her noticing how her baby keeps looking at Cesc.

Cesc smiled a bit shy. He waited till Gerard was done to go to the training, it was pretty much a normal day, when he went back home there was his girlfriend waiting for him, he greeted her, but didn’t say too much the whole night. Daniella knew that something was wrong on Cesc mind, even when his smile was still so soft, so warm, and just lovely. In his eyes there were something more than tiredness. When they were in bed she looked at him.

“It is everything fine?”

“why do you ask?” asked him a bit surprised.

“I don’t know…I feel you distance.”

Cesc smiled softly and took her face stroking her cheek. “I am not” he said smiling softly.

“Where you at Gerard’s place?”

“How do you know? I went with him to the training and I wanted to say hello to the little Milan”.

“Why do you act different when you see that baby?”

“Do I do so?”

“Yes you do. Are you scared of ours?”

“…” Cesc thought about it. Not really, he felt almost awful, what a bad father he would be.

“It is because of Gerard?”

“No it isn’t…I am really fine! Believe me.”

“Really..?”

“yes! Really” cesc sighed…why did he felt so sad at sudden…?

“I saw you cry..” she admitted.

“Cry?…when?” he asked more confused.

“the first time you saw him, I mean Milan.” Cesc didn’t answer… “Love, the little boy will not end your friendship with Gerard. You know that, right?” Cesc couldn’t believe how near but far was her girlfriend to understand what deep in his heart he was trying to forget. Danielle hugged Cesc. “everything is going to be just better, you know that?”

“yeah, everything…thanks” he said hugging her…what she didn’t know is that everything with Gerard was over right now. He would never have the strength to say to Gerard how much he loves him. He closed his eyes remembering the last time he tried…the day he tried to destroy his feelings, but he couldn’t. It was a night in the bar, he was about to say him “I am in love with you, and I will give anything to be with you”, but Gerard didn’t hear him, he was too entertain telling him how happy he was with Shakira and how things began to be serious. And after that night he knew he wouldn’t have the time anymore to tell him the truth.

Cesc closed his eyes and say so softly that her girlfriend didn’t hear “everything dies, even love…”


End file.
